


The Names That Mark Our Skin

by madsmurf



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's mark doesn't appear until she's sixteen.</p><p>or the universe where everything is pretty much the same except there is soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Names That Mark Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you @imagreatbowler for the beta <3

Gwen’s mark doesn’t appear until she’s sixteen. It burns at her hip, the glass slips from her hands, water nipping at her skin, and she screams until her parents come rushing in.

They are careful, wrapping her in blankets and being mindful of the shattered glass around her feet.

She begs them to not look, begs them until she’s out of breath and the pain has turned into a fuzzy tingle.

They promise and leave her with a fresh glass of water and a clean floor. She doesn’t look at the mark until a week later.

Peter Parker.

She smiles softly to herself, tracing each letter gently; thinking of those shy brown eyes that hide behind a camera lens. Pulling her shirt over the mark she plays with the hem.

They were still in high school and she wasn’t even sure that Peter had the same mark, so she decides then and there not to push. If Peter wanted to start something then she would be more than happy to embrace it, and if he didn’t well -- it wasn’t uncommon.

Two months later, they’re standing in a vacant hallway and Peter is asking if she wants to do something; shuffling his feet and running a hand through his hair, looking small and hopeful all at once.

She says yes.

Two weeks later, Peter’s uncle is dead.

She screams and screams; Peter’s pain is hot, blinding, and sharp like a knife to the heart. Spider-Man comes soon after. She pretends that she doesn’t know.

She invites him to dinner with her family instead.

Peter fumbles with his words and hands her half destroyed flowers; she keeps them pressed inside one of her old scrapbooks, even though Peter insists that they’re no good. She just takes them, waving away his protests.

Peter tells her that he’s Spider-Man that night and she pretends to be surprised. She doesn’t notice the way that Peter looks at her like he knows that she knew.

Six weeks later, after the lizards and her dad’s near death, Peter is in her room stripping off his shirt and there in the middle of his back is her name. He looks at her over his shoulder and smiles, tells her that she can touch it if she wants.

She doesn’t; instead she strips herself of her own shirt and watches as Peter’s eyes widen at the sight of his own name on her hip.

He turns so that they’re face to face and she moves forward into his lap, wrapping her arms around his middle and he does the same. Together they trace their own names on each other’s skin.

For the first time in four months she feels complete.


End file.
